


Finding the x-men

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [5]
Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mention of women raping men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Our three tavelling companions finally find the x-men in the midst of trying to rescue Wolverine form Superia and her followers.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881943





	Finding the x-men

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stoppe dworking on this series.

Finding the X-men

When they finally found the team of X-men they were looking for it was to encounter them attempting to rescue Wolverine from the Femizons. His presence only made the entire situation more chaotic since when they intervened trying to help the X-men the Femizons all went nuts calling him child stealer. “Look lady it wasn’t me,” he said as he blasted Superia off him with the blast field.

She was about to pounce at him again when green tentcles wrapped around her and flung her away. “Well well Sam Guthrie finally free from Sinister’s brain washing or are you a clone like that delicious dark haired young Cable.” Callista said as she gestured with a tentlcle to where Nate was throwing dozens of femizons around with his TK. 

“It’s a long story but I’m not this world’s Canonball I’m just got stuck in his body by Mother Askani who was trying to teach Nate a lesson,” he said as he dodged another blow from a femizon. “Nate got stuck in the clone of Cable’s body and the woman with us is Wolverine’s daughter from Nate’s home world.”

“Life with the X-men, it never gets boring,” Callisto said as she moved away form him continuing to battle. “Storm why don’t we finish this by having that nice young man over there hold all our allies and the slaves who want to be free in place with his TK.”

“An Excellent idea,” Storm said and turned toward Nate. “Can you do that?” As Nate called an affirmative the winds got much worse and soon he couldn’t see anything. He could hear screams and felt himself caught up in a tk field not moving anywhere. The winds died down then leaving them all standing around staring at each other.

“How powerful are you,” Kirika was asking Nate staring at him. He realized then that so far on this trip she hadn’t even seen a fraction of what Nate could do. “I knew the stories but you vanished form our world so long ago.”

“Sam it is good to see you have finally thrown off Sinister’s control,” Storm said as she approached cautiously. “I would like to know how this has come to pass,” He noticed that Domino the only other X-man present was helping Wolverine up off the table that had clearly been designed for a disturbing purpose.

“It is a long story Storm,” he said. “First I’m not this world’s Sam I just got stuck in his body.” He began to relay the story about what was going on with the occasional interjection from Nate and Kirika to explain their identity.

“That’s quiet a story if your telling the truth,” Wolverine said glaring at him in particular. “Of course the only way to know for sure is to bring one of our own telepaths in to examine the three of you.” Wolverine stood up on his own them. “Darling go back to base and send word to the boss about these three.” He said to Domino. “Then have a team with a telepath come meet us out here before we take this team anywhere.”

He saw Domino glance over at Storm who nodded implying she was in charge of the team but agreed with Wolverine. He settled himself down on the ground to wait figuring it would take them a while to get here. He wasn’t surprised that Nate did the same though Kirika seemed antsy. “Are we just going to wait what if they come back?”

“The Femizons won’t return to this area until they have regrouped,” Storm said shaking her head. “Their first priority will be regrouping since they do not wish to fall victim to their neighbor.” He could tell Storm was extremely worried about something. “I did not send any too near his territory but we need to do something about him sooner or later.”

“Don’t worry Ro,” Wolverine said with a dark smile. “I’ll take care of him soon as I’m back on my feet.” He still had no idea who the neighboring power was that Nate would rather they take the long way around to avoid was but he was certainly curious.

“If only it were that easy Wolverine but as you well know the Purple man controls enough super humans that you would never get close to him.” He glanced over at Nate and realized why Nate wanted to avoid him. He’d had a run in with the purple man once in the past that had ruined the beginnings of a good life for him in New York.

He got up and walked over to sit next to Nate throwing his arm around the other man. He ignores the slightly pronounced silence from the X-men as he turned to them and asked. “Are any of my family still alive?”

“Some are still alive,” Storm said but she offered no details on who. “I will tell you who once we know that this is not a trick.” He wasn’t surprised that they were keeping things a secret form him. He felt Nate’s arms slipping around his waist.

“Jeb, Joelle, Elizabeth and Paige are still alive,” Nate’s voice said in his head. “The rest were killed in raids by the Dark riders.” He managed to keep his face from showing his horror at that statement. “Jeb and Paige are with different teams of X-men while Joelle and Elizabeth are leaders in the mutant community based near where your families farm was located.”

“You all don’t think Sam is telling the truth do you,” Kirika asked causing him and Nate to turn their attention to her and the X-men. “Why do you find it so hard to believe that we could be from different worlds?”

“Cause we’ve tried several times to de-program that boy with our telepaths and we never managed to do it,” Wolverine said looking over at him. “If this Mother Askani could do it than she’s far more powerful than any other Telepath we’ve ever got on this world.”

“She’s Rachel Grey as an old woman,” Nate said speaking up and he saw the X-men react in shock. “I guess she didn’t survive Apocalypse’s first attack.” He saw the X-men looking back and fourth.

“No she didn’t,” Storm said sadly. “She was killed buying time for our escape as Apocalypse and his army tore New York apart.” He wondered how strong Apocalypse was in this world to have done that. 

“I’ve sent word and told them where to find us,” Domino said as she approached along with Jamie Madrox. “So we should be visited by a team with a telepath soon.” He saw how green Madrox looked but before he could wonder too much about it there was a flash of light and Chamber and Gambit appeared along side a floating ghost boy.

“Thanks for the lift Jeffrey hang back while Jono checks things out,” Gambit said as Chamber stepped toward them. He noticed that Chamber was back to his original form and the weapon X modifications were gone.

He watched as Chamber started with Kirika and confirmed her story. He watched slightly amused as Jono scanned Nate and confirmed his story. He stood there as Jono scanned his mind after having Nate in his head all the time he noticed and it was a weird sensation having someone else in his mind. Jono then confirmed he was telling the truth which seemed to shock the X-men even after Nate and Kirika checked out. He wondered if now that the X-men knew they were telling the truth they could help them get Kirika home.

The End.


End file.
